$g(r) = 25-3r$ $g(4)=$
Answer: To find the value of $g({4})$, we need to substitute ${r}={4}$ into the function's formula: $\begin{aligned}g({r})&=25-3{r}\\\\ g({4})&=25-3\cdot{4}\\\\ &=25-12\\\\ &=13\end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $g(4)=13$